Brillante e infalible
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Si hay algo de lo que los Merodeadores están orgullosos son sus bromas. Pero para hacer una buena broma, una broma brillante e infalible, se necesitan siete fases y un poco de magia. OneShot.


_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de julio "Los Merodeadores" de el foro El triángulo, donde tres están unidos._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Aviso:** _La culpa de esto la tiene_ _ **Mrs. Darfoy**_ _, que me seduce con Sirius y James y desea que me regalen a Remus. Así no se puede, mujer._

 _La imagen del fic pertenece a **viria.13**._

* * *

 **BRILLANTE E INFALIBLE**

 **Capítulo único**

 **Fase uno: Trazar un plan maestro**

Sirius Black suspiró y dio una vuelta en la cama. Luego otra. Y otra. Y otra vuelta más.

—James —siseó, girándose un poco hacia su derecha.

—Mmmmqué —respondió James desde la cama de al lado.

—¿Estás durmiendo?

James no contestó, pero soltó un murmullo adormilado que dejó muy clara la respuesta.

—Remus —volvió a susurrar Sirius, esta vez en dirección a su izquierda.

—Duérmete, Canuto.

—Es que me aburro y no puedo dormir.

—Sirius —suspiró Remus.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes que te estás comportando como si tuvieras seis años en vez de dieciséis?

—Me da igual. No puedo dormir.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa. Si eres capaz de estar callado esta noche te hago los deberes una semana —prometió Remus, adormilado.

—De acuerdo.

Cinco minutos y diez vueltas en la cama más tarde, Sirius volvió a girarse hacia Remus.

—Remus —susurró.

—Qué —contestó Remus, casi completamente dormido.

—Me retiro. Me aburro demasiado como para estar callado —afirmó Sirius, antes de añadir—. Pero si quieres hacerme los deberes una semana, no seré yo quien te lo impida.

Remus suspiró.

—Lo suponía.

—¿El qué suponías?

—Que serías incapaz de aprovechar el trato para idear una broma brillante y al mismo tiempo conseguir que te haga los deberes.

—¿Me estás diciendo en serio que esperabas que yo trazara una nueva broma mientras estaba callado?

—Claro. Se supone que eres un Merodeador, ¿no?

Sirius sintió como su orgullo huía de él y se tiraba por la ventana en caída libre sin varita.

—Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, Lunático. Esta noche voy a pensar la mejor broma que Hogwarts ha visto en toda su historia, ya verás.

—¿Y será brillante e infalible?

—Será todo eso y mucho más —afirmó Sirius.

—Pues hazlo callado.

Sirius no contestó, demasiado ocupado en pensar una buena broma por la que no acabaran demasiado castigados.

—Remus.

—Diimee —suspiró el aludido.

—¿Y me seguirás haciendo los deberes una semana?

El ronquido de Peter, dos camas más allá, dejó clara la respuesta.

* * *

 **Fase dos: Alardear de que se tiene un plan maestro antes de compartirlo**

Sirius llevaba todo el día extrañamente tranquilo y con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, y Remus empezaba a tener miedo.

—Sirius, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Peter, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—No podría estar mejor, mi querido Colagusano —respondió, colgándose la mochila al hombro y mirando la hora—. No vamos a llegar a tiempo a clase.

James y Peter lo miraron como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —volvió a preguntar Peter—. Ahora tenemos Transformaciones.

—Estoy perfectamente, Peter. Venga, moveos, que Minnie nos arrancará la cabeza si llegamos tarde a clase otra vez —repitió. Remus se temió lo peor.

De camino a clase, Sirius hizo tres bromas acerca de Snape, coqueteó con una Ravenclaw de sexto y se colgó de James para que lo llevara un rato en brazos.

—Buenas tardes, profesora. Hoy está más guapa que de costumbre —saludó al llegar al aula.

Sorprendentemente, eran de los primeros en llegar.

—Buenos tardes, señor Black. —Minerva miró el reloj asombrada. Al comprobar que, efectivamente, habían llegado a la hora, les hizo un gesto para que pasaran—. Potter. Lupin. Pettigrew. Parece que por fin han aprendido la importancia de la puntualidad —comentó, observando cómo se sentaban.

—Para que vea los extremos a los que llegamos para tenerla contenta, profesora —respondió Sirius, sacando un pergamino mientras saludaba con la mano a los alumnos que iban llegando.

—Y pensar que luego nos paga con castigos… —dijo James, negando con la cabeza y sacando pluma y tinta. A continuación, le guiñó un ojo a Lily Evans.

El timbre sonó en esos momentos y Minerva cerró la puerta con un golpe de varita.

—Ahora que ya estamos todos, empezaremos a estudiar la Transfiguración Humana. Abran los libros por la página 245 y lean atentamente esa y las diez siguientes páginas. A continuación, quiero que me hagan un esquema, un resumen y una redacción para explicarme la teoría básica que me entregarán al final de la clase.

»Asegúrense de comprender bien la teoría porque mañana empezaremos con la práctica. Cualquier duda, pueden preguntarme.

Los alumnos empezaron a abrir los libros y sacar los materiales entre suspiros.

—Profesora —llamó Sirius, que sólo tenía en la mesa una pluma, la tinta y el libro.

—Dígame, señor Black.

—¿Podemos James y yo hacerle una redacción?

—Por supuesto que pueden. Es más, deben. —La profesora los miró por encima de las gafas desde el otro lado de la clase—. El señor Potter y usted deben hacerme una redacción, un esquema y un resumen, señor Black. ¿O es que acaso no me ha oído?

—Gracias, profesora, era una duda que tenía.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Sirius sacó un pergamino.

—Cornamenta, tú haces el resumen, yo hago el esquema y ambos hacemos la redacción —le murmuró a James.

—Hecho.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se giró.

—Tenéis que hacer las tres cosas cada uno.

—Minnie ha dicho que podíamos hacerlos los dos —protestó Sirius mientras James asentía seriamente.

Peter se giró también, sonriendo.

—Técnicamente, Sirius tiene razón.

—A propósito, Remus, ya tengo la idea para tú-sabes-qué —susurró Sirius, inclinándose hacia delante—. Pero necesitamos que nos castiguen.

—¿Quieres empezar con un castigo lo que seguro que acaba en castigo? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí.

—¿El qué vamos a empezar? —Peter se giró completamente en la silla para poder ver bien a Sirius y James.

—Eso, eso. ¿Para qué nos tienen que castigar otra vez? Llevamos toda la semana intactos, Sirius, íbamos a batir un récord —dijo James, dejando la pluma en la mesa y mirando a su amigo con interés.

—Señores Pettigrew, Potter, Black y Lupin, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Minerva sarcásticamente.

—Nada, profesora —contestó James, sonriendo inocentemente.

—Entonces vuelvan al trabajo, hagan el favor.

—Sí, profesora —contestaron los cuatro a la vez.

Diez minutos después, Sirius garabateó una nota en un pergamino, se la enseñó a James y le dio un golpecito a Remus en la espalda.

—¿Qué quieres, Sirius? —preguntó el licántropo girándose.

Sirius le dio un trocito de pergamino perfectamente doblado junto con la pluma.

—Toma, que acabo de recordar que esta pluma es tuya —dijo, disimulando bajo la inquisitiva mirada de la profesora.

—Ah, gracias —respondió Remus, siempre cortés.

Desenvolvió la nota en medio de la mesa y él y Peter juntaron sus cabezas para leerla mientras, en las mesas de atrás, James y Sirius cuchicheaban.

 _Tengo un plan infalible._

 _Quedamos en la Casa a las diez y media, esta noche. Lunático, dile a Lily que haga la ronda por ti._

 _Y que alguien me explique las cuatro leyes de la Transfiguración._

Ninguno notó la mirada curiosa que les lanzó Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

 **Fase tres: Revisar los detalles antes de dar comienzo al plan (plan maestro, repito)**

—Remus, es mi broma —protestó Sirius—, y si digo que tiene que empezar en castigo, es que tiene que empezar en castigo.

—Yo sólo digo que no es una buena idea.

—A ver, realmente para mandarle la carta no necesitamos estar castigados —razonó James.

—¿Y cómo sugieres, si no, dejar la carta en su despacho privado, al que sólo tenemos acceso si estamos castigados? —rebatió Sirius, robándole una rana de chocolate a Remus.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —sugirió Peter, y se sonrojó cuando todas las miradas se giraron hacia él—. Me transformo en rata y me cuelo por la ventana o algo así.

—Sí —asintió Sirius—. Te llevamos hasta cerca del despacho para que no tengas que preocuparte de llevar la carta y esquivar a la Señora Norris a la vez.

—Es una buena idea, Colagusano —comentó James, sonriendo.

—¿Y quién escribe la carta? —preguntó Remus, regalándole una rana de chocolate a Peter.

—La escribes tú y luego distorsionamos la letra con magia —propuso James.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Remus—. Pasadme pluma y pergamino —añadió mientras transformaba un tablón suelto en una mesa y una piedra en un silla.

Peter sacó de su mochila una pluma, un bote de tinta y un pergamino y se los tendió a Remus, que, ya sentado, miró a Sirius expectante.

—A ver, dictad —dijo, mojando la pluma en tinta.

—Estimada profesora Minerva McGonagall —empezó Sirius, paseando por la habitación y moviendo los brazos—, dos puntos y aparte. Me veo en la deplorable labor de informarle que sus tácticas de enseñanza no cumplen los criterios establecidos por la (atención que son siglas) U.E.M.I, dos puntos, la Unión Educativa Mágica Internacional. Punto y aparte.

—Por esa razón —siguió James—, coma, debe usted realizar un cursillo vía lechuza para aprender a educar a los magos y brujas de esta generación, coma, que no son ni como la anterior generación de brujas y magos fue ni como la siguiente generación de brujas y magos será. Punto y aparte.

Sirius asintió seriamente y Remus contuvo la risa.

—Tu turno, Peter.

—Ah, ¿yo?

—Claro, es un párrafo cada uno —respondió Sirius, que ya se había sentado en el suelo—. Deléitanos.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —preguntó Peter.

—Por el cursillo vía lechuza —respondió Remus, mojando la tinta de nuevo.

—Vale —suspiró Peter—. Copia: Dicho cursillo le llegará mañana por la mañana, coma, y usted únicamente tiene que aprendérselo de memoria y ponerlo en práctica lo antes posible para poder educar correctamente a esta nueva generación de magos y brujas. Punto. Por supuesto, coma, cualquier duda que tenga puede usted enviárnosla en una lechuza y le responderemos alegremente. Punto y aparte.

James soltó una carcajada.

—Te toca, Lunático —dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

Remus escribió algo en el pergamino antes de murmurar un hechizo para cambiar la letra.

—Ya está.

—Léelo —se quejó Sirius.

—Sin más ni más, coma, me despido de usted, punto. Espero que disfrute con nuestro cursillo y aprenda a enseñar correctamente a los magos y brujas de esta generación que nos llevará al futuro y al progreso. Punto y aparte.

»Así todo lo que usted enseñe sea productivo y todo lo que sus alumnos aprendan los ayude en su vida. Punto y aparte. Le saluda atentamente, coma, Laudinus Parexis, coma, Subsecretario de la U.E.M.I.

»Postdata: En caso de no seguir el cursillo por lechuza, coma, habrá consecuencias, coma, profesora McGonagall, coma, habrá consecuencias. Tres puntos.

Todos rieron alegremente.

—Minnie no se lo va a tragar jamás —comentó James mientras Remus metía el pergamino en un sobre y lo sellaba.

—He ahí la gracia —respondió Sirius—. Venga, vamos a dejarle el pergamino antes de ir a dormir.

Los cuatro salieron por la puerta dispuestos a realizar una travesura que podía costarles muy cara, pero ninguno flaqueó.

Eran Gryffindors hasta la médula.

* * *

 **Fase cuatro: Observar los resultados de la primera parte del plan maestro y poner en marcha la segunda parte**

—Oye, Albus —dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall. Sirius se paró de golpe y él y Peter se escondieron detrás de una estatua.

—¿Sí?

—¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la U.E.M.I?

Peter soltó una risita y miró a Sirius con los ojos como platos, que le devolvió una mirada igualmente sorprendida.

—No, la verdad es que no me suena haberlo oído, Minerva. ¿Por qué? —respondió el viejo director.

Minerva suspiró, exasperada.

—Lo que yo pensaba. Es que me ha llegado una carta de esa organización que dice que mis métodos de enseñanza no son los correctos.

—No te preocupes, Minerva, no podrías ser mejor profesora. Eso no es más que una broma.

—Pues como pille a los bromistas… —murmuró Minerva, y los pasos de los profesores se alejaron en dirección contraria.

Sirius miró a Peter y sonrió alegremente.

—Vamos a terminar bien la broma, ¿te parece? —preguntó. Peter asintió sonriendo y ambos echaron a correr en dirección al aula de Transformaciones.

Una vez allí, Peter se quedó de guardia en la puerta mientras Sirius entró corriendo, agitó la varita y escribió en la pizarra unas palabras _._

 _Parece mentira que a su edad albergue dudas sobre su calidad educativa, profesora McGonagall._

—¿La acabas de llamar vieja? —preguntó Peter desde su puesto, riendo entre dientes.

Sirius miró la pizarra y agitó la varita una vez más.

—Probablemente.

* * *

 **Fase cinco: Relajarse y disfrutar del triunfo absoluto del plan maestro, que será recordado para toda la posteridad**

—Buenos días, Minnie —comentó Sirius entrando por la puerta del aula de Transformaciones, de nuevo puntual y de nuevo seguido por el resto de Merodeadores.

—Hola, profesora.

—Bueenas…

—¿Cómo está?

Los pocos alumnos que ya habían llegado estaban demasiado ocupados observando atentamente la inscripción de la pizarra como para sorprenderse por la llegada de los Merodeadores, pero la profesora McGonagall los miró atentamente.

—Buenos días. ¿Se encuentran mal, señores, que llegan dos días seguidos a tiempo a mi clase?

—En absoluto, profesora —respondió James mientras se sentaba—. Es que teníamos ganas de verla y llegando tarde no conseguimos nada.

Minerva lo miró escépticamente, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la clase ya había llegado y tomado asiento, y todos y cada uno de los alumnos miraban atentamente las palabras de la pizarra.

—Supongo que nadie sabe nada sobre esto —dijo la profesora, señalando con la varita la pizarra.

Todos los alumnos miraron automáticamente a los Merodeadores, que les devolvieron la mirada tranquilamente.

Nadie dijo nada.

—Ya veo. Bueno, vamos a ignorarlo –eso quiere decir que no lo vamos a mirar, señorita McDonald, así que présteme atención– y a seguir con la Transfiguración Humana.

De pronto, la pizarra empezó a vibrar y una luz salió de ella.

Toda la atención se dirigió ahí y la clase entera observó, sobrecogida, cómo las letras desaparecieron y aparecieron otras en su lugar.

 _Ayer, le hicimos llegar a la profesora McGonagall una lechuza en la que le decíamos que no cumplía con los criterios educativos de la Unión Educativa Mágica Internacional y que iba a tener que reeducarse mediante un cursillo vía lechuza._

Todos los alumnos inspiraron bruscamente y miraron a la profesora antes de mover su atención a la pizarra, donde había otra frase escrita.

 _Por supuesto, es mentira._

 _La profesora McGonagall es, sin duda alguna, la mejor profesora del colegio: es estricta pero justa, explica de manera inmejorable y quiere mucho a sus alumnos (aunque a veces no lo parezca)._

Sirius le dio un codazo a James y ambos observaron el sonrojo y la sonrisa de Minerva, que miraba atentamente la pizarra.

 _Aunque nos duele que en un principio ella creyera que no nos educaba bien, sabemos que pronto recuperó la razón y la fe en sus métodos educativos (a saber: redacciones y ejercicios interminables, explicaciones más largas aún, clases enteras dedicadas a practicar una y otra vez la teoría dada y libertad absoluta para preguntar dudas de cualquier tipo a cualquier hora del día)._

 _No dude nunca de usted, profesora, porque es mejor que la tarta de triple chocolate._

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Minnie._

 _La queremos._

La clase entera empezó a aplaudir y Minerva se enjuagó discretamente una lágrima.

—¡Felicidades, profesora! —exclamó Sirius mientras James se subía a una silla.

—¡Todo el mundo a cantar! —gritó antes de empezar a mover la varita como un director de orquesta—. ¡Cumpleaños feliz…!

—¡Cumpleaños feliz, le deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz! —cantaron todos –Lily Evans incluida– antes de romper a aplaudir otra vez.

Remus transformó la pluma de Sirius en un ramo de flores y se acercó a la tarima a dárselo a Minerva, que a estas alturas se sonaba la nariz, emocionada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, profesora —dijo.

—Gracias. —Minerva inspiró y tomó las flores antes de despachar a Remus a su sitio—. Muchas gracias, de verdad. No me lo esperaba para nada y agradezco mucho el detalle, aunque supongo que sabrán que los voy a castigar —añadió en dirección a los Merodeadores, que se encogieron de hombros con resignación—. Ahora, por favor, abran sus libros por la página 250, saquen sus varitas y empiecen con el ejercicio uno.

* * *

 **Fase seis: Asumir las consecuencias del plan maestro, porque la profesora McGonagall no hace excepciones a la hora de castigar**

—Señores, no tengo palabras —dijo Minerva mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su despacho.

Detrás de ella, los Merodeadores entraron y se pusieron cómodos en las sillas que había delante del escritorio.

—Queríamos obsequiarla con algo bonito para su cumpleaños, Minnie —respondió Sirius.

—¿Y no era más fácil regalarme unas flores directamente en lugar de montar todo ese espectáculo en mi clase?

—Probablemente —respondió James—, pero entonces no le hubiera gustado ni la mitad, admítalo.

—Además, si no lo hubiéramos hecho, no tendría motivos para castigarnos —añadió Peter.

—Es cierto. Y no lo niegue, nos va a castigar —la acusó Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.

Minerva sonrió.

—Los voy a castigar igualmente aunque realmente haya apreciado el detalle, señores.

—Pero sea buena, Minnie, que lo hemos hecho con amor —rogó James.

—Por eso mismo no les voy a quitar puntos —respondió la profesora, mirándolos por encima de las gafas—. Veamos: han mandado la carta como si fueran un organismo oficial para asustar a un miembro del profesorado, han hechizado la pizarra del aula de Transformaciones, han impedido la realización normal de la clase y han armado un bonito escándalo.

»Por todo eso, comprenderán que los vaya a tener una semana encargados del orden y limpieza de todas las aulas del segundo piso.

—De acuerdo —asintió Remus.

—Buenas noches, señores.

Los Merodeadores se levantaron y empezaron a desfilar en dirección a la salida.

—Ah, por cierto —añadió la profesora, deteniéndolos a todos en la puerta—. Señor Black y señor Potter, agradecería que me explicaran por qué tengo el esquema de uno, el resumen del otro y una redacción firmada como «De sus estudiosos alumnos, James Potter y Sirius Black».

—Bueno, yo le pregunté si James y yo podíamos hacer la redacción, y usted me contestó que, de hecho, debíamos hacer la redacción. —Sirius se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa descarada—. Así que eso hicimos. Hicimos una redacción los dos.

—Ya. ¿Y tengo que dividir la nota de la redacción y otorgar la mitad a cada uno?

—Sirius y yo agradeceríamos que nos otorgara la nota entera, profesora —respondió James.

—No lo dudo. Y yo agradecería, señor Potter, que cuando pida un esquema, una redacción y un resumen me entregue los tres y no un resumen y, por lo que parece, media redacción.

James tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pero Sirius permaneció imperturbable.

—¿Y puede alguno de ustedes explicarme por qué decidieron tergiversar mis palabras y hacer lo que les dio la gana al dividir el trabajo?

—Porque la unión hace la fuerza, Minnie, y James y yo nos unimos para un Excelente —contestó Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

Minerva se llevó los dedos a las sienes.

—No los voy a castigar por esto, pero asegúrense de que para mañana hayan escrito todo lo que les falta.

—Sí, profesora —contestaron a la vez James y Sirius.

—Márchense.

Cuando Remus había abierto la puerta y todos se disponían a salir, Minerva los detuvo otra vez.

—Señores.

—Profesora —respondió Peter.

—Que sepan que yo también los aprecio, pero como vuelvan a montar un espectáculo así me voy a pensar eso de quererlos.

—Entendido, profesora —afirmó Remus.

Acto seguido, los cuatro Merodeadores desaparecieron por la puerta y Minerva se quedó sola en su despacho, pensando.

* * *

 **Fase siete: Repetir hasta la saciedad desde la fase uno**

James Potter suspiró y dio una vuelta en la cama. Y luego otra. Y otra. Y otra vuelta más.

Al final, se giró hacia su izquierda.

—Sirius —susurró.

—Mmmmqué —masculló el aludido.

—No puedo dormir.

Sirius suspiró.

—¿Y a mí que más me da?

—Chicos, callad —murmuró Peter desde su cama, casi completamente dormido.

—Es que no sé qué hacer —respondió James, ignorado a Peter—, y a lo mejor tú tenías alguna idea.

—Vamos a ver, Cornamenta. Tú tienes espíritu Merodeador, ¿no?

—Pues claro —respondió James, ofendido.

—¿Y qué llevamos intentado hacer desde que entramos al colegio y aún no hemos conseguido?

—¿Ser legendarios?

—Ya lo somos.

—¿Que expulsen a Snivellus?

—Además de eso.

James se quedó callado tanto rato que Sirius pensó que se había quedado dormido.

—No lo sé —admitió James al final.

—Hacerle una broma a Minnie y sobrevivir al intento sin castigo.

—Vale. Cierto. ¿Y qué?

—Que, aprovechando tu espíritu Merodeador y tu insomnio, podrías aprovechar y pensar una broma brillante e infalible.

—Joder, es verdad. Voy a crear una broma brillante —prometió James.

—A ver si es verdad y cumple mis expectativas, Cornamenta.

James le sacó la lengua en la oscuridad.

—Las superará, Canuto, las superará.

* * *

 **Fase final: Esperar a que Minerva McGonagall no castigue a nadie por las posibles consecuencias del plan maestro**

[Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta lamentan informar de que nunca han llegado a un nivel tan avanzado como la fase final.]

* * *

 _¡Qué raro! ¿Yo escribiendo sobre los Merodeadores? Eso no sucede nunca, ¿verdad?_ _En mi defensa, diré que nl sólo no puedo resistirme sino que además el reto en el que participa está casi abandonado._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
